Undeniable Beauty
by lovelylaceismyname
Summary: Post Book 7...no important character has died in this world. Sirius reveals to his close friends that he has an adopted half-sister with an unusual background. When she comes to visit - drama ensues.  I don't own anything, but I do accept reviews! Thank you to everyone for reading, and I hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry walked silently through the halls of his adopted home, counting the things he was grateful for as he stared at the portraits on the wall. The war was over; the Dark Lord vanquished. His life now had clarity with Ginny by his side, who loved him unconditionally and trusted him wholeheartedly.

Walking into the next room, a single tear slid down the handsome face of the forever-known-boy-who-lived. He was infinitely grateful for all he had, given the extreme possibility he could have lost it all only a few months ago. Dear friends of his who did not survive the war were remembered in the magical pictures that replaced the gloomy portraits of the Black Family. Although he had been absent-mindedly staring at everything his eyes passed over, Harry found himself in front of the Family Tree mural tracing the tree branches with his fingers. Burnt marks littered the wall representing family members that had been abolished from the pureblood family's name, but his eyes now focused on one he had never noticed before. The name "Larissa Black" shone in glittery red letters under the scorched image, failing to reveal the mystery woman's face.

Sirius entered the room unnoticed and observed his godson's intense stare, before he burst the cognitive trance with his velvety voice, "Earth to Harry, come in Harry." Harry, startled at his godfather's interruption, jumped about a half-foot in the air before realizing who it was. "You look miles away son. Why anyone bothers to look at this disgrace of a painting, I'll never understand; gives me goosebumps just being in this room. I was thinking of replacing it, once I got the courage to…hiding away in here are we?"

"Kind of," said Harry, laughing off his anxiety. "I never noticed this woman's name, albeit it's the only one written in red. I thought you were the first Black in Gryffindor?"

"Hah!" exclaimed Sirius. "I was the _only_ Black in Gryffindor. Miss Black unfortunately never got the chance to attend Hogwarts, although should she have gone, she would most definitely be in Ravenclaw; her wit and quick-thinking outmatch most of the Aurors you work with Harry."

He stared at Sirius, searching his face for any hint of an answer to the thousand questions that were floating around in his head. Sirius let out a small sigh and smiled at the inquisitive man in front of him. "Larissa Black is my adopted sister." He remained quiet to let the words sink into Harry's head before continuing. "She is also a vampire and direct descendant of the Lord Alucard."

Sirius could not meet Harry's enormous green eyes, which he felt if he had, they would have burned a hole right through his cranium. Sirius continued, not allowing Harry to ruin his story with questions.

"Larissa was kept in an orphanage in Germany until Voldemort learned of her existence. She is the last in a long line of the most powerful vampires, and the Dark Lord wanted her to be his."

"Why didn't Lord Alucard keep his own relative safe?" Harry blurted out, defending the abandoned child as if he knew her already.

"Larissa's birth was considered blasphemy in their society, her mother being a human. She died giving birth to the vampire princess and her father was killed by Alucard himself when the truth came out; her father had been hiding her for hundreds of years. Alucard had no business raising children and sent her off to the orphanage in hopes that she would be erased from their family's history. I secretly believe that he couldn't bare losing his only son and his granddaughter as a result of the affair, so he sent her away instead of killing her. She should have had a better life with another family but in reality he condemned her to Voldemort's unforgiving power."

Sirius took a deep calming breath before continuing; Harry realized that this was very personal to Sirius and felt a pang of guilt for bringing the subject up, but listened attentively to his godfather.

"Voldemort made my parents approach the orphanage in hopes of adopting the girl when she was little. Larissa doesn't age like other humans, and the orphanage took it upon themselves to hide the fact that they had been supporting her for over fifty years, when physically she looked to be a child. Someone on Alucard's counsel leaked the information that the last living regal vampire was still alive to a Death Eater, who then reported it to the grand bastard that he could add another powerful being to his arsenal. My parents, upon learning of her roots and extreme capabilities, thankfully agreed to their Lord's wishes and took in the little lovely Larissa when I was 7 years old. Alucard knew she was being adopted and had figured out Voldemort's motives, yet stayed neutral to the situation knowing that any action on his part could start an all-out war in the magical world. He watched over him however, and made a difficult promise to himself that he would save her when she was strong enough to defend herself if that were the case. She has the unfortunate curse of Alucard's bloodline, and thus is one of the most powerful beings alive on this earth."

"So in essence," Harry exclaimed, "everyone knew she was powerful and they all wanted to use her in some way, even her own relatives ... the poor girl" he said, while placing a finger on the charred image on the wall.

"This story has a happy ending if you're patient enough Harry" said Sirius. "She came to live with me and my parents, and they were given the orders to keep her locked up and hidden at all times. My parents enforced this ruling like it was Cardinal Law, but they chose to lock her up with me ..." he said, rolling his eyes as Harry let a chuckle escape his silent lips.

"I let her sleep with me when she was scared – especially through thunderstorms – and told her all about my friends at Hogwarts and how one day I'd hope for them to meet my lovely sister. She told me often that she dreamed of attending such a remarkable place as Hogwarts, but her unfortunate lineage ceased any inkling of hope that she could. Albus of course knew she existed as well, but due to her unmanageable blood cravings, he felt it was too dangerous to let her attend the school; he too remained neutral to the situation."

"Hold on," Harry interrupted. "Remus was allowed to attend and he was an unpredictable werewolf. How could Albus possibly justify that?"

Sirius smiled at Harry's incessant need to defend the weak. "Albus understood that she was under Voldemort's watchful eye and that he would use her for reconnaissance if he dug his nails in deep enough; he denied her entry to save the lives of many. After I left my parents' house – and moved to your father's – Alucard sensed she was at risk of serious harm and stole her from Voldemort prematurely; he took Larissa to Transylvania with him where they lived in exile and in secrecy. Thank Merlin she escaped without being brandished with that evil mark; that would have sealed her allegiance to the Dark Lord."

Harry was still attempting to understand the gravity of the whole situation and desperately hoping he would remember enough of the story to tell Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"After the search for her body was called off and the Death Eaters' presence was removed, Alucard found me in order to reunite us. My heart is still broken that I had to leave her in such a way, but I had no other choice; I would rather be separated with the chance of seeing each other again, than dead. Seeing that beautiful girl completely break down at the entrance to this house shattered my heart the day I stormed out of my parents' house. Shortly after I graduated from Hogwarts, Alucard appeared in front of me and demanded that I come with him. He not only scared me shitless, but I recognized the piercing red eyes that his family shared, so I agreed and travelled with him to Transylvania. When we landed, I hadn't seen Larissa in a few years, so my heart stopped when her perfect face broke into tears and slammed itself into my chest. She had aged a few more years and had only become so much more beautiful…it was heartbreaking." Sirius let out a small cough, choking back his emotions as he retold one of the happiest days of his life. Harry was about to offer to stop, when Sirius continued.

"Eventually Alucard learned to trust me, seeing how much Larissa loved me and I loved her in return. Not to mention the man is an established mind-reader and knew my intentions the minute he shook my hand. He once told me that he questioned Larissa about the one thing in the world that he could do to make up for leaving her at that orphanage, and her immediate answer was to get me back in her life. I was allowed to take Larissa to London with me for short periods of time, where she met your parents, and Remus. She became such good friends with Lilly, she even was asked to be your godmother," explained Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry's mind was still trying to keep up with itself; why had no one told him about such an important person in, not only his, but his parents' and godfather's lives?

"Larissa declined the honour of being your godmother, as she felt the same way as her grandfather did all those years ago; she wanted you to be safe and happy, not running for your life and growing up in the presence of the awful company she kept. Not us, mind you, but the vampire friends she had acquired while living in exile...creepy things they were. Our happy lives came to a halt when Voldemort not only learned of your existence, but that Larissa was still alive as well. His rage against your parents was partly due to the fact that Wormtail – the worthless piece of skin – had revealed to Voldemort that you were closely tied to the "secret weapon" that he had tried so hard to train to be his slave. He blamed your parents for his inability to have Larissa, and killed them, in short, not only in attempts to kill you but to drive her out of hiding as well.

After their deaths, she exiled herself with her grandfather again. Albus and I were the only ones who knew her whereabouts – we needed to keep Voldemort away from her at all costs."

"Why did Alucard all of a sudden trust Albus with that information?" asked Harry. "When we studied _Hogwarts, A History_, I distinctly remember reading that Lord Alucard and Albus Dumbledore lived in fear of each other, and that there were special cloaking spells put on the school to specifically keep him away from it."

"Ah yes, well when the Order was established, Albus was involved with so much of our lives that he of course met Larissa and saw what a wonderful, and harmless person she was; not the half-possessed, demonic vampire he thought she would have turned into, living under Voldemort's control for so long. Alucard, in return, learned about the glories of Albus through Larissa's stories she repeated to him after hearing them from me. In truth, Larissa was the person who brought the two great magical entities together."

Harry was about to question Sirius further, when he was interrupted by the shrill voice of Mrs Molly Weasley. "Dinner! Everyone get their arses to the table – no one starves under my watch!"

Sirius laughed and put his arm around Harry, ushering him out of the depressing room and into one full of the most delicious smells any mortal could succumb to. Turning to shut the door, Sirius gave the portrait one last look with a sigh and closed off the room he so hated.

Seated at the table were Hermione and her husband Ron, George and Angelina Weasley, Molly and Arthur, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, and lastly Fred and his girlfriend Lavender Brown. Harry took his seat at the crowded table between Sirius and Ginny, giving her a slight peck on the cheek as a greeting.

A few minutes into the dinner, Sirius laughed loudly, stood and cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention to him. "Sorry to interrupt everyone, but I just thought I should let you know, someone infinitely important has informed me that she will be visiting us within the next week," he said grinning from ear to ear as he spoke. Molly's frustrations of adding another person to their already full table were overshadowed by the annoying squeal that came from Fred's girlfriend.

"When did this happen then?" asked Lavender. "I didn't see a bloody owl come in here."

Disregarding the blonde's question, Remus inquired, "Is it the girl you have been sneaking out to see the past week?" with a sly grin on his face.

"Uh, no" Sirius replied, a rosy hue beginning to appear on his chiselled cheekbones. "You will hopefully meet her in due time, but for now, I would like to keep that part of my life a mystery to you Moony."

"Mystery," Ginny scoffed. "Dirty little secret more like," she said, flashing Sirius her best cheeky smile, to which he responded with a smooth wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A few days after that night, Harry head a car pull up in front of Grimmauld Place. As he looked out a window, parked in front was a sleek black Ferrari with a pale leg sticking out of the open car door. The door opened further and a large black sun hat appeared from inside the car. The woman went round to the trunk and got out an enormous rolling suitcase and walked to the front door.

Harry walked downstairs just as Sirius greeted the mysterious woman. "Lamb chop," he sighed as he walked towards the door, embracing the woman before she even got a chance to close it. She took off her hat and Harry saw the most beautifully serene face he had ever seen; this woman put Fleur to shame.

"Sirius, I hate when you call me that," she laughed, as she placed a deliciously plump kiss on his cheek. "I see the place has not changed," she remarked, refusing to enter the house past the doorframe she was standing under. Sirius took a look at her and understood how painful it is to return to suck a horrid place.

"One thing has changed though love," he said. "The old bitch and bastard flew the coop."

The woman burst out laughing, only to be quieted by Kreacher's protests of the slander towards his beloved old masters. She turned around, her gaze finally finding the short house elf, knelt down in front of him, and removed her sunglasses. Harry noticed that Kreacher froze, as if petrified with a hex from her blood-red eyes.

"ah, you do remember me Kreachy," she sneered. "I sincerely hope you stay the fuck away from me for the rest of the time I'm here, or I will let my grampy know how little the world would care if you disappeared."

Harry let out a small laugh and was noticed by the woman. "Lucifer, you look exactly like them," she remarked, staring at Harry so intently. Harry walked further down the stairs until he was a foot away from the beautiful woman. Her red eyes met his forest-green and the two were locked in a visual bond.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet –"

"Larissa Black," Harry whispered.

Larissa knew that she was going to meet the offspring of her beloved deceased friends, but she did not know it would be this soon. Staring at him, she was trying to read his emotions, hoping that Sirius had told him the truth, and praying that he would learn to understand the situation that Larissa was placed in the year his parents died.

Harry surprised the two silent adults by taking Larissa by the hand, and placing a small kiss on the back of her silky palm, never breaking their stare. "It is an honour to meet you," he smiled. A tear ran down Larissa's porcelain face as she grabbed Harry into an almost Hagrid-like hug.

"I thought for sure you would sooner kiss Voldemort than even talk to me," she said, silently crying into Harry's shoulder, overjoyed that he did not want to kill her.

"Their deaths were not your fault," Harry said in barely a whisper. "That bastard Pettigrew is the sole reason they were taken from us. " He remarked, looking at Sirius to let him know that he was being honest. Sirius beamed with happiness, "I'm overjoyed this went so well," he said as Larissa and Harry broke apart from their hug.

"Harry, I have only heard glorious stories from my grandfather about the war I was unjustly forbidden to fight in. You did James and Albus proud by my estimation" Larissa stated, running a hand through her velvet hair. "Sirius, you will have to introduce me to this girl he's in love with" she said with a cheeky grin that made Sirius laugh. Harry blushed and looked to his godfather for an answer.

"Larissa, I do wish you wouldn't use your telepathy on my godson"

"Use her what?" Harry asked, astonished that he had not felt the young vampire enter his mind. He then remembered Sirius saying she was very powerful, and understood why the idea of her visiting just 'popped into' Sirius' head.

Laughing, Larissa replied, "my telepathy dear – I can read your mind by just touching you. Comes in handy sometimes, learning people's intentions through a simple handshake. There is only one other person I know that can read a person by touch, but I haven't seen his gorgeous face in decades."

As if on cue, Remus walked through the hallway, reading Ginny's newest sports column in the Daily Prophet. He looked up at the two men standing at the entrance to the house, smiled and then noticed the marvellous woman in between them. His jaw dropped at the same time as the newspaper hit the floor.

"No. Fucking. Way!" she screamed, running down the hallway and leaping into the werewolf's arms. Another bone-crushing hug engulfed Remus, as he struggled not to drop her through his laughter. Nymphadora walked into the room to see her loving husband being covered in kisses by a woman in a much-too-short sundress. Her emphasized cough ripped through Larissa's squeals of delight, and she immediately stopped molesting Remus, and he placed her back on the floor.

"Dora, this is my good friend Larissa," said Remus awkwardly.

"Blimey! I thought we agreed we were never going to get married you dumb brute," Larissa said, punching Remus in the arm. Harry laughed at the paradox that was Larissa Black; her undeniable beauty could win the hearts of kings, yet she spoke and acted like a sailor at times. "It is a pleasure to meet you Nymphadora," Larissa said with a little curtsy, "you have completely stolen my good friend's heart, and from what I can feel, his love for you is unending." Remus took that as his cue to slide in beside Tonks, as if to make up for the scene they just created.

"You can call me Tonks," she said, looking at her with a steely glare. "How exactly do you know my husband?"

"Oh that's a long story ma'am" laughed Larissa. "But the abridged version is that I'm loosely related to Sirius, he introduced me to the gorgeous Remus when we were in our teens, and I've been madly in love ever since." The smile that spread across Larissa's face was completely contrasted by the scowl that was plastered on Tonks'. Remus was stuck in the middle, wanting to die, and cursing Sirius for not warning him that his 'special guest' was this woman, so emotionally involved in his adolescence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sitting at the table for tea, Larissa was surrounded by watchful eyes as she popped two white tablets from a gold case in her purse. Feeling slightly like the star in a freak show, she leaned into Sirius and whispered, "aren't you going to introduce me?"

Snapping out of his reflective trance, Sirius turned to the table and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Family," he started, "this is my dear sister Larissa."

The room remained silent as they had no idea how to interpret the words that just came from his mouth. He smiled, "alright then, let's start from the top. To my left, we have Arthur and Molly Weasley; they are responsible for all the gingers at the table. You know Remus – quite well – and his wife Nympho. Next are George and his very pregnant wife Angelina. Beside her is his twin brother Fred. The two boys run a successful joke shop in Diagon Alley. The gorgeous brunette at the end is Hermione, and beside her is her dopey husband Ron. Ginny is the enchanting woman next to Harry – the one you sensed earlier – and then we're back to me."

Larissa burst out laughing when Sirius had finished his rant, which he had accomplished all in one breath, as the deadpan faces on each of them were priceless. "Sirius I adore you" she said, wiping a cheerful tear from her eye. "I'm sorry for my laughter, but you should have seen your faces. I'm sure I will learn my own favourite things about you during my stay. Besides, I can tell none of you have the slightest clue who I am."

Just then, a very tired and dishevelled-looking blond trudged into the kitchen and sat on Fred's lap, burying her head in his neck. Larissa watched as different looks of annoyance passed across the faces of her company; but Ron was the only one who looked nervous; his once freckled cheeks had almost become transparent. She flashed him a cheeky wink and his embarrassment brought a little colour back.

"Blimey, thanks for finally joining the human world" mocked Sirius.

"This your secret call-girl then?" she snapped back, motioning her head towards Larissa; she did not believe for a second that Sirius could bed such a goddess.

"Well that's one way to describe me," quipped the vampire. With a smile, she turned to her brother and sarcastically said, "by the way dear, I am charging you extra for making me drive all the way out here. No matter how hard you tie me up and make me scream – I still get paid," loud enough for the table to hear, and finished her speech by licking the outer edge of Sirius' ear. The room erupted in scoffs as Lavender's jaw could not go any lower, and Sirius was sitting so straight-backed from the shock of his sister's behaviour.

"Still know how to torture the poor mutt" Remus laughed. Lavender still had a dumb-founded look on her face. George leaned over, "she is Sirius' sister you bloody ditz, she was taking the piss."

Tonks stood up at the table loudly and took her dishes to the sink in a fuss. She thought Larissa's behaviour to be incredibly rude, and did not want to be in the same room as her anymore. Remus' face fell as she excused herself, and Larissa did not look in his direction for the rest of the meal.

"Well, we better get going mum, the appointment is in an hour" George said, helping Angelina stand. Molly had completely forgotten about her daughter-in-law's ultrasound today and jumped out of her seat.

"You'll show us all when you come home, right?" Ginny asked, beaming at the 8 month pregnant belly.

"Of course Gin, have fun with the girls today. Nice meeting you Larissa" she smiled as she waddled off with her doting husband.

"Larissa," Hermione stated. "Ginny, Lavender and I are going to a muggle-mall today if you want to come along?" Larissa grabbed Sirius' hand and he smiled; he knew she was reading his thoughts for approval. Ever since she was little she would place her delicate hand in his to speak to him through their unbreakable bond. A faint grin flashed across her face as she said, "if you're all ok shopping with an old broad like me, then hells yeah I'll join you." Ginny and Hermione smiled at the raven lady, while Lavender merely scoffed.

"As if you can go outside, Fred told me you are a bloody vampire. Wont you burn into a little pile of ashes?"

"For your information young lady," Sirius remarked, standing from his seat. "She wears protective clothing that Dumbledore gave her so she can go out. Next time I hear you talk to her that way again, I will have you and your ruddy gossiping boyfriend, out on the curb faster than the Night Bus could pick you up." Lavender's eyes were as big as saucers, while Fred's visible embarrassment made Larissa smile.

"Now lamb chop, we should go get you ready for your outing," he whispered into her ear, and she stood and followed him upstairs, holding his hand and having her own mental conversation with him.

"Boys!" Arthur began. "Let's get out of this estrogen-filled house; we have to be at work soon." Harry, Ron, Remus and Arthur cleared the table and left to get ready to Floo to the Ministry. Ron was the last up the stairs and Larissa met him at the top.

She was wearing a sleek black summer dress with knee-high boots and an elbow-length velvet glove. Ron's jaw dropped at the noire princess before him.

"Darling, you flatter me too much," she giggled, placing her one bare hand on his cheek. Ron blushed and trudged off; what he had not realised was that Larissa had telepathically found out the secret as to why he had been acting so nervous.

"Larissa, why couldn't Albus have given me a wardrobe?" Ginny asked with a fake pout on her face.

"Oh my dear, if I were allowed to wear what you can, I would gladly trade places" she replied, pulling on her other glove and hiding her guilt; reading someone's mind was not always easy on her conscious.

Once all four women were at the entrance to the house, Sirius saw them off with a peck on the cheek to Hermione and Ginny. Larissa walked through the door hesitantly, as if unsure to waste the young girls' time with her, when a slight slap on her behind cleared her mind.

"Have fun lamb chop"

"Please stop calling me that"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When everyone joined the table again at dinner, they were all revelling over the photograph that Angelina and George had brought home. In the small square piece of magical paper, lay a very healthy baby girl moving her arms every so often. Molly could not look at the picture without crying, and congratulations were given around the table.

Larissa sat herself beside Remus and got to talk to him without his wife glaring at them; the Aurors were out on a mission tonight, so Ron, Harry and Tonks were absent from the table. Lavender had gone home after the mall, much to the delight of almost everyone, except Fred who sat on the other side of Larissa in hopes of chatting her up. He could not get a word into the werewolf and vampire's conversation.

"Why did you decide to come to Grimmauld?" Remus asked. "I never thought I would see you back in _this _house."

"My grandfather kept a tight circle of powerful vampires around me during the war. I had to cease contact with everyone at a time when their mortality was constantly on my mind. Not to mention I wasn't allowed to fight, which really pissed me off. Now that Voldemort is gone, Alucard allowed me to have lessened security – if you want to call it that – and I jumped on the chance to see Sirius again; I can always tell when he's thinking about me. I had no idea you'd be here, but I'm glad we get to catch up after all these years."

He smiled, looking into her deep eyes, "I missed you Larissa." He moved a strand of hair away from her eyes, and she gave him a wink.

Further down the table, Hermione and Ginny sat around Sirius, stroking his ego by giving him their undivided attention. He loved them so dearly and it did not hurt that they were two of the most beautiful women to graduate Hogwarts. Angelina and George left to go back to their flat as he had to work tomorrow. Their dinner table was getting smaller and smaller as the weekend was over; only Sirius stayed at Grimmauld Place every day of his dreary life. Tonight he was going out to see his mystery girl and his lovely dinner dates knew it.

"Please tell us Sirius, what is this woman's name?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes please Sirius, you must like her more than us if you would rather spend your nights with her" Ginny cooed feeling a little more daring and running her hand up his leg.

"Tut tut ladies," he began, slightly biting his lip. "Just because your boy-lovers aren't here, doesn't mean you can just throw yourselves at the most handsome man in the room." Larissa picked up her napkin and launched it at her brother's face.

"You pervy bugger," she said with a wink and turned to Fred. "Well my favourite twin?" she asked. "Why do you look so glum this evening?"

Fred, visibly anxious that he finally got a chance to talk to the beautiful woman, responded "my girlfriend had to go home to see her parents tonight and now I'll be sleeping all alone. It gets cold here at night you know."

"I see," said Larissa, her hand falling to Fred's knee and her eyes slowly devouring his body. "Is that an invitation?"

Fred choked back his arousal and removed her hand from his leg. "Unfortunately the temper on Lavender is matched by no one, mythical or not. She would skin me alive, but the fact that you offered to stay with me will keep me warm tonight," he said with a wink. Fred stood to leave and kissed the back of her hand, to which Sirius watched with a significant glare. Larissa met Sirius' eyes, and understood what he wanted, turned to Remus and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm going to bed darling, I had a long day in the sun and I need to rest. Sweet dreams handsome," she said, giving him a goodnight peck on the cheek. "Night everyone."

Remus' cheeks were red as he left the table murmuring his goodnights and followed her upstairs. Sirius' eyes trailed the man and he excused himself to make a phone call.

Due to the lack of beds at Grimmauld, Larissa and Sirius had to share his bed, just like when they were younger and she would sneak into his bed when she was scared. Sirius knocked on the door and entered, just as Larissa had finished pulling her human nightgown on.

"I half-expected Moony to be in here," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Why would he be here while I'm changing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think I'm that fucking desperate, that I would sleep with a married man, never mind one of my best friends? What do you honestly take me for?"

"The way you've been acting this past weekend, I'm not so sure what to think. I know the vampire libido is enhanced, but yours seems out of control love, and I just don't want to see you do something stupid," he said, walking towards her and putting her arms around her small shoulders. "I'm just acting on your best intentions, knowing the history between you two," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead and went to the bathroom to get changed for the night.

Larissa jumped into bed and revelled in her own thoughts. Through her telepathic curse, she discovered that Ron was having an affair, with Lavender of all women. When Fred kissed her hand, he confirmed her assumptions as to why he was acting so nervous; he knew that something was wrong with his relationship, and had begun to feel like Lavender was being unfaithful. Larissa felt like she needed to confide in someone, but everyone in this house was too close to each other to be trusted with anything, so unfortunately she had to keep the secret to herself.

_Who would do such a thing to an all-around beautiful girl like Hermionie?_ She thought to herself.

Sirius entered the bedroom in his pyjama pants, and lay in bed beside his sister. Clearing her mind, she laid her head on his chest. "I thought you were going out to see Jasmine tonight?"

"You sneaky woman," he said. "Stop reading my thoughts, she's a secret as far as you know. I called her earlier and let her know that plans had changed. I'm going to get all the adults out tomorrow night, and we can leave the kids at home to play house."

"What's the occasion?"

"I figured it would be a good way for you all to meet Jasmine, plus if Nympho gets to see how wonderful you are, she might drop the wall she has placed between you."

"You noticed that huh. I mean, I understand, but still, talk to your damn husband if you're that worried about what he wants."

"Regardless, tone down the horny devil under that gorgeous exterior," Sirius said in a reprimanding tone.

"Perv"

"Excuse me for noticing."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning, Molly had prepared breakfast for the whole table before leaving with Arthur. The Aurors did not get back to the house until very late the night before, so Sirius was the only one up and enjoying her infamous French toast.

A very sleepy-looking Ginny walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a coffee before sitting near the older man. "Morning gorgeous," he smirked and she flipped him off. "Hey now, where is the temptress that I was sitting with last night?"

"That 'temptress' got woken up really early this morning by her boyfriend slamming around in the bedroom trying to quietly join me in bed. He had a rough night apparently, and wasn't too happy about being on look-out with tantrum Tonks" she said between sips of caffeine.

"I heard that," Remus said, walking into the room fresh out of the shower. He kissed the back of Ginny's head before grabbing his own plate of breakfast, and placing one in front of her as well. "Coffee isn't food darling. Are you working today?"

"Yeah I have to be at a Quiddich match tonight, I was thinking of inviting Larissa along – give her the VIP treatment."

"Well I was hoping that I could steal her for tonight," Sirius said. "And you too Remus, I want all of us to go out for dinner."

"Does this mean we get to meet your lady-friend?" Remus asked.

"Haha, you would ask that. I just thought it would be nice for Larissa to enjoy the company of people a little closer to her age."

"How old is she?" Ginny asked.

"Over 200 years," he smiled.

"It's impolite to reveal a lady's age, you dolt," Larissa said, entering the room. Apparently forgetting her housecoat, she sat at the table in her skimpy human lingerie and put her head on Sirius' shoulder. "I hate waking up at human hours, and I'm out of synth-pills, so I need to go to Knockturn Alley today, pretty please."

"Synth-pills?" Hermione asked, up and completely dressed, as usual. "You mean synthetic blood! I read about those, do they actually work?"

"Do you have any bite marks on you?" asked Larissa, to which Hermione nodded. "Well then I guess they are."

"I chose to write an essay when I was at Hogwarts about the use of synthetic potions as placebos; very interesting history with the Ministry of Magic."

"Not interesting in the least!" contended Larissa. "Lord Alucard had a difficult time even getting the Ministry to acknowledge vampires as Magical Individuals. Once we had representatives in the office, their recognition began to expand, and then vampires started to pass bills...but that was all in the late 1800s; it took a long time for us to get here."

"I can take you to the Alley," said Remus. "I need to pick up Wolf's Bane for the next month, I'm completely out."

"Thanks handsome," she said, lifting her head as Hermione had placed some pancakes near her to eat. Once everyone was done breakfast, showered and ready for the day, Remus met Larissa in the front lobby of the house.

"We can take my car love," she said, grabbing her keys from the small table and looking over herself once more in the mirror.

"Are you sure about that? I can't drive stick," he muttered with a smile.

"Who said you were driving?"

Sirius came into the hallway to see them off, telling Remus he would let Tonks know where he was when she decided to wake up. And with that, they left, Larissa in her sun-protecting clothes, lighting a cigarette on her way to her sexy black car. He made his way back to the sitting room, grabbing his book before relaxing in his favourite chez-lounge. The mangy Kreacher hobbled into the room shortly after, carrying a dusting cloth and pretending to clean.

"Master, the rest of your guests awoke and would like brunch. Kreacher cannot debase himself to serve them. Where is the blood-traitor woman?"

"You insignificant thing, Molly isn't here for the rest of the week, so you have to serve them or I will give you the beating you deserve. Now bugger off and leave me alone!"

"Blimey, I come here to talk, and this is my greeting?" Harry asked, standing in the doorway. Kreacher passed him, in grave disgust, but Harry ignored him.

"Sorry son, I'm almost at my wits end with that miserable elf. What did you need to talk about?"

"I wanted to practice my engagement speech...if you don't mind?"

The black Ferrari pulled up outside the Leaky Cauldron, and the two adults got out. They were truly a sight, as both of them looked gorgeous in just everyday clothing. Remus walked around and met her on her side of the car and placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her inside. Larissa strode through to the back of the pub and out the side door to the secret passageway that leads into Diagon Alley. The witches and wizards they passed could not help but stare at the mysterious couple; most of them recognized Remus, but Larissa was a beauty unto herself.

When they reached the wall separating them from the Alley, Remus tapped his wand on the secret bricks, and they moved aside for the two to walk through.

"They should really make this a lot simpler," Larissa complained, dusting pieces of brick off of her sleek dress.

"Then anyone could get through," Remus said, directing her towards Knockturn Alley.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" asked Larissa. "I mean, the 'muggle' world is getting used to the idea of vampires and zombies, why not witches and wizards?" To that, Remus merely replied with a scoff, and he took her by the hand past some unruly looking shops.

"I'm not a child Moony," she whispered as he let her hand go.

"I understand that, but I need to make clear that you are here with me – some warlocks can smell pure vampire blood a mile away."

They finally reached Borgin and Burkes and Larissa entered, refusing to hold the door open for him in anger. She walked up to the counter and bought him almost completely out of synth-pills. Remus ventured off in search of his necessary Wolf's Bane.

As Larissa walked through the store, staring at all the preserved creatures and shrunken heads, her eyes met a pair of blue on the other side of a showcase. She stood up and a younger man, with platinum blond hair was smiling at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Draco, how nice to see you," Remus said, returning to Larissa's side. His entrance was unprepared for, and Larissa's pale face turned a bit pink in embarrassment.

"Yes Remus, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Draco replied, putting his hand out to greet the man. Larissa could not get past how gorgeous the young man was; he looked so familiar and his classic beauty could only be attributed to...

"You must be Narcissa's boy" Larissa stated with a smile. "I've known your mother for a very long time, you look just like her...my name is Larissa Black. Don't worry, we are related by family only, so you can still take me home with you, if you so choose."

Draco smiled from ear to ear, but Remus knew better. "And what would your brother say to that, I wonder...well Draco, it was nice seeing you. You should stop by at the office, and we could arrange a dinner or something."

"If I get to stay in the company of this goddess, then whatever you wish Lupin," Draco said with a wink and kissed the back of her hand, before leaving the shop. Larissa's blood-red eyes followed him as he left, dirty thoughts running through her mind before she turned and looked at Remus. "Shall we go then?" she asked, to which he replied with a nod and took her by the hand, secretly noticing her roll her eyes and led her out of the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Remus and Larissa returned to Grimmauld, they were met in the entrance by Lavender, who had returned from her parents'.

"My dear, I thought you were staying at home for the rest of the week?" Larissa asked, removing her gloves in anticipation of reading Lavender's guilty mind. Remus saw her do this and immediately grabbed her bare hand, reading her thoughts about Ron and Lavender. He led her into the next room and did not let go of her hand until she explained herself.

"I don't know what to do handsome, I'm scared for Hermione's sake," she said, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"The only thing you can do is be supportive to her, and someone she can talk to when this all gets revealed. I understand how hard it is to keep a secret like this, but now I know as well. We will help her get through this," Remus assured her with a hug. Once Larissa had calmed down, she backed out of the hug and looked at Remus.

"You didn't get any Wolf's Bane silly," she sighed. "Because, yet again, you were looking out for me; I don't know what I would do without friends like you sometimes..."

"I'd like to think I do a good enough job of keeping my own sister safe," interrupted Sirius. Remus let out an awkward laugh, and Larissa smiled at him. "I love you too Sirius. Lavender seems to have returned..."

"I do see that," he replied, looking down his nose at her. "What are you doing back here so early?"

"My parents said that if I didn't clean up my room before the end of the week, they were going to kick me out, so I brought my laundry to do here. No way am I paying that much money to do all this shit," Lavender answered.

"So you just assumed that you could bring it here, and I would let you use my muggle appliances?"

"Well I was going to ask, I'm not that rude," she scoffed. Larissa looked at the miffed Sirius and the worried Remus and concluded that she must take it on herself to remedy the situation. No sooner was she going to offer to get the clothes dry-cleaned for her, than Ron came down the stairs and saw the group of adults.

"Hey Lav, need help with the laundry?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. Lavender turned to Sirius and gave him her best pout, to which he seceded and gave her a slight nod.

"Yes please Ron, be a dear and carry this for me?" she asked, and without waiting for a response, walked in the direction of the furnace room.

"Good thing I know how to work a bloody washer," Ron muttered as he followed her with the large laundry bag. Sirius turned to the other two adults and saw the look of worry on Larissa's face. "So how was the Alley?"

"Ah, yeah, I got what I went for at least," Larissa replied. "Oh, and I ran into Malfoy's son – gorgeous young man that he is."

"Gorgeous, but untouchable you minx," Sirius laughed. "You're more than old enough in looks to be his mother."

"He didn't seem to care," Remus said. "I suppose we better up and get ready then; we have a dinner reservation to make?"

Harry was sitting in the dining room, holding the small diamond ring in his hand. He loved watching the light shine off the angles of the three large diamonds that perched on the platinum band.

Sirius walked in and Harry quickly pocketed the ring. "Harry my boy, am I the first one ready?" he asked. Sirius was dressed in black pants with a white dress shirt slightly open at the collar. Harry could tell he wanted to look good for tonight; his best friends were meeting someone extremely special to him.

"Well your sister has been walking around in a towel, waiting for her hair to dry, for the past hour, much to Fred's delight," he muttered. "I'm pretty sure both Gin and Hermione offered to dry it for her, but I guess she can't handle heat very well."

"Only because it chaps my skin darling," she yelled from the stairs. Entering the room, both men's jaws dropped as they looked over the dress she chose to wear. Sirius smiled, knowing that she would get along with his girlfriend immediately; they both had the same teasing sense of style.

When everyone was dressed and had gathered at the door, Hermione came down the stairs to see them off. "Larissa, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, looking at the woman with a worried expression that immediately alerted the vampire. Larissa mentioned to the adults waiting outside the door that she would just drive and meet them there; she forgot her purse upstairs.

Turning to the younger brunette, Larissa brushed a hair off of her face with her hand and immediately sensed the problem. "Sweetheart, you don't have to say anything," she said, pulling Hermione into a hug. "If there is something you feel you need to talk to Ron about, then I'm not exactly the ginger you need to talk to. We are just going for dinner, and then we'll be back; if something goes awry, or you need to talk when I get back, don't hesitate to come see me...I'll be up all night anyway." And with that, she kissed her freckled forehead and gave her a wink before turning and grabbing her car keys at the door.

With the adults gone, the younger adults decided to have a movie night. They had not hung out as a group in months, and there were a few new movies out that they were too busy with work to see. Angelina and George were staying at Molly's; the due date was soon, and Molly would not let the poor pregnant woman out of her sight.

Ginny brought a large bowl of popcorn into the lounge and snuggled in between Harry and Hermione on the couch. Fred was on the loveseat under a blanket and they were just waiting for the other two – Ron and Lavender – to start the movie.

"Seriously, how long does it take to show someone how the washer and dryer work?" Hermione asked.

"Well I would go check on her, but I don't want to move, it's so bloody cold in this house," Fred said, snuggling further under his blanker. "Kreacher, what the hell is your problem? Start the damn furnace already before we freeze to death!"

On cue, the grumbling house elf appeared in the room, drearily carrying another blanket. "Ordered around by blood traitors...Master is rolling in his tomb right now."

"Kreacher, why is the heat not on?" Hermione asked, attempting to sound more polite that her brother-in-law.

"If Kreacher must answer the mudblood," he began, "the room to the furnace is locked and Kreacher cannot enter."

"But you can get into any room in the house," she said.

"It is magicked shut mudblood,"" he replied angrily, and shuffled out of the room.

"Why would Sirius seal the furnace room?" asked Ginny. "Does he think we are going to burn the place down?"

"Still doesn't trust us, eh Harry," Fred asked with a cheeky grin.

"Hold on, if the furnace room is locked, where the hell are Ron and Lavender?" Hermione asked, jumping off the couch.

"What's she on about?" asked Fred.

"The laundry appliances are in the furnace room you dolt," Ginny said, getting up to follow Hermione, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Let it be Gin," he said. "She can handle herself, and we'll be here when she gets back." Ginny returned to her seat on the couch, but not before throwing a pillow at Fred's head.

"Blimey Ginny I'm going!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Once the couples had arrived at the restaurant, Larissa strutted towards their table in her normal evening wear; not showing the slightest disdain for being the only single woman at the table, or the fact that she was a tad late. Her dress stopped above her silky white knees and the neckline showed off the woman's tantalizing cleavage – every man in the room, regardless of the company they were keeping, had their eyes glues to the raven haired temptress.

"Sorry I'm late darlings," she said, kissing Sirius on the cheek before sitting beside him. "Takes a while to get this ole gal dolled up for a night out." She immediately grabbed her gold pill case from her purse and popped two of the small white disks to calm her nerves.

"You look stunning as usual," Sirius whispered. "Now that we are all here, may I introduce everyone to my friend Jasmine."

Seated beside Sirius was a dark-skinned woman dressed in a gorgeous purple to-the-floor dress. Her curly brown hair was flowing down her back as she held up a hand and gave a polite smile to the group of friends surrounding her.

"Jasmine, this is my sister Larissa, my best mate Remus and his wife Nymphadora." Jasmine leaned forward in her chair to get a look at Larissa and flashed her brilliant smile.

"I have heard a lot about you," she said, with her slightly French accent.

"All bad I hope," Larissa said with a wink.

Their drinks were ordered and Larissa let out a small "hmph" when she realized there was a place set beside her.

"Are we expecting someone else?" She asked her brother. Sirius finished his drink and nodded his head in the direction of the front lobby. Handing his coat to the maitre'd, was a tall, handsome man dressed all in black to match his silky, shoulder-length hair. Sirius waved the man over, and Remus turned to see who was joining them.

"Severus! How in Merlin's name did Sirius get you out of that dungeon you call an office?" he said, with a laugh, standing and giving the man a firm handshake.

"He said there would be two gorgeous women who I should meet tonight – how could I resist?" Severus answered, staring at Larissa as he let the last words slip from his mouth. "Glad to see he did not disappoint."

Larissa grinned and stood to shake his hand as well. "Larissa Black," she said, offering him her hand. Severus took her delicate fingers and placed a kiss on the back of her ivory palm.

"I know"

He then went to Tonks and kissed her cheek for a greeting, and showed Jasmine the same gentlemanly greeting he had to Larissa, before sitting down next to her.

Their meal was ordered shortly after, and the evening was spent laughing at the stories they shared about their times at Hogwarts. They said a toast to their lost friends, and drank to bright future ahead.

The ladies excused themselves when the meal was finished, walking off to the bathroom together to gossip about the boys. Tonks, after hearing the stories about Hogwarts and the history of Larissa and Sirius' friendship, had become better acquainted with the vampire and walked arm-in-arm with her. Remus beamed as they left the table.

"Nympho has taken a liking to my sis huh? Even though she had one too many martinis..." Sirius asked the table.

"Deservedly so, the woman is enchanting," Severus stated, sipping his brandy. "I can't believe it has taken this long for me to finally meet her."

"Well we wouldn't have introduced you when we were in school Sev," Remus said, with a sympathetic look on his face. Knowing how badly the two men felt about how they treated him in school, Severus tried to change the subject to something lighter, when a hand grazed across his shoulder blades as it passed behind him. Immediately getting goosebumps, Severus smiled as Larissa sat herself beside him, pretending as if their little exchange never happened. Jasmine and Tonks came shortly after, looking refreshed.

The bill was a challenge in itself; everyone wanted to pay the whole slew, but no one was allowing anyone else to pay. When they finally agreed to pay by couple, Sirius looked at Severus and winked.

"Since this is your first date with my sister, you are picking up the tab," Larissa's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as she glanced up at the gorgeous man who entertained her all evening.

"Well I'd be honoured," he said, not breaking eye contact with her deep red eyes. Her smile made his heart skip a beat as they rose to exit the restaurant. Larissa mentioned to Remus that she was going to stand outside for a quick cig before she drove them home.

When she stepped outside, she bumped square into a younger man with almost platinum blond hair, as she was searching for her lighter.

"Sorry sweetie, I lose everything in this damn purse," she said, holding his arm apologetically.

"S'alright Larissa," the man laughed as he took out his own lighter. "Here." Looking up at the man, she realized she was talking to her nephew Draco and blushed.

"Who are you here with?" he asked, looking into the restaurant, but his answer came walking out the door next.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Remus came out of the restaurant first, and found Draco with his arm around Larissa keeping her warm.

"Fancy meeting you again," he sneered, wishing that she was not so comfortable around men.

"I think I have a stalker," Larissa beamed as she finished the last drag of her cigarette and threw it into the street. Draco just smiled, his perfect white teeth glowing in the dark.

"Larissa, I didn't know you knew my godson?" Severus asked, joining them on the street.

"I just re-met him today actually..."

"And I've been enamoured ever since," Draco interrupted, laughing inwardly at the stare Severus was giving him, he knew by the group of adults that were dining with her, that Severus was intended as her date. "Well beautiful, I'm due home soon," he whispered in her ear, feeling Larissa shiver with delight in his arms. "I would do good to leave you here...unless you wish to join me?" His sultry voice made her knees weak, and Draco laughed at her arousal.

"Why don't you come back to our place?" Sirius asked, not liking where the conversation was going. "We're going back for tea and dessert – Harry and the others are there entertaining themselves."

"Sounds like a plan," Draco smiled.

Larissa parked her car outside Grimmauld Place, and her car door was opened by Severus whose hand kept hers as they walked into the house. "I think we are the first ones home handsome," she smiled, taking off his coat when they got in the door.

"Well, why don't you help me pick the room I'll be staying in tonight?"

"I already have that figured out," she whispered, inches from his lips. She felt his hand move up her back, pulling her closer, so close that every breath she took was engulfed in his intoxicating smell.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD RON!" interrupted them before they could connect lips.

"Ugh, I really didn't want to babysit," Severus sighed, attempting to calm himself. Larissa just giggled.

"Sev, darling, you will get to share my bed tonight if you play along with whatever drama they have conjured up."

"SOLD!" he laughed, putting their coats on the rack. Hermione burst into the entrance and locked eyes with Larissa. Tears had soaked the girl's face and neck, and it looked as if she were about to pass out from exhaustion. "Mrs. Weasley?" Severus asked, stepping gradually towards her.

"Don't fucking call me that," she said lunging towards him with her fists clenched. Severus caught both of her arms and held her tight as she broke down in his embrace; it was only then that he saw the girl's face had a large bruise forming under her eye and she had fingernail cuts on her skin. He sat on the floor, still holding her tight, allowing her to sob into his chest as he pushed her bushy hair away from her saturated cheek. Larissa stepped over the two and stood still, listening to the rest of the silence in the house, before a crash in the kitchen caused her to disappear.

Sirius and Jasmine walked into the house hand in hand, laughing about some joke Remus had just told. The sight that greeted them on the floor in front of them caused the couple to cease immediately.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, the anger becoming imminent on his face. Jasmine's hand covered her mouth in fear as she moved out of the doorway. Remus, Tonks and Draco entered the house and were met with the same scene. Remus walked toward the destroyed woman on the floor and whispered to her. She nodded and put her arms around his neck as he lifted her and carried her up the stairs. Tonks was still stumbling around trying to get her heels off and did not realize what was going on.

"Jasmine, you're in charge of that mess," Sirius said, pointing to Tonks. "Severus, Draco, I'm not expecting you to stay, but..."

"SILENCE" rang through every room in the house, shaking window panes and knocking dusty portraits off the wall. Sirius let out a nervous laugh, "she found them." The three men walked through the house to a sitting room, the energy emanating from it could be felt through the door. "Don't say a word to her; I will calm her down, understood?"

Severus and Draco nodded, and then exchanged a glance of worry as Sirius opened the door. Sitting in the middle of the room, Larissa's eyes were glowing red and her hair was gently floating around her face. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Fred were suspended in the air, unable to move or speak, but their eyes lit up at the sight of Sirius.

"Lamb chop, sweetheart, I'm here, its okay, let them go," Sirius began, walking toward her. He crouched in front of Larissa and placed his hands on her porcelain cheeks; her rare beauty was heightened with the evil aura surrounding the room.

"He hurt her Sirius, he hurt her badly," Larissa answered in a voice that was not her own.

"You need to let them down so we can handle this fairly."

"I suppose that would be best," she said as her eyes shut and her hair fell back onto her shoulders. She reopened her eyes and found Sirius looking at her with a soft smile. "I just wanted to help," she said, passing out onto the floor. Draco ran to her side and placed her head in his lap. Sirius looked around at the stunned faces of the rest of the room.

"What the hell is going on in my house?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco lifted the unconscious vampire off the floor and placed her on the chair beside the fireplace. After propping her delicate head on the pillow and brushing the hair from her face, he left the room in search of Hermione. Whatever Ron did to her, Draco surely did not want to hear it come from Ron's mouth.

Sirius gazed around the room at the faces of the younger adults as they waited for him to start talking; the room was dead silent as anger, fear and guilt filled the air. Larissa overpowered each and every one of them without so much as blinking, robbing them of movement and speech; the shock from that much raw power numbed the audience in front of him.

"Now one of you is going to explain what happened and everyone else is to shut their gobs – understood?" he asked, to which he was responded with quiet nods. Remus entered and updated Severus and Sirius about Hermione, and then took a seat beside the former potions professor.

Ginny decided she should start the story, and cleared her throat. "Hermione walked in on Ron and Lavender fucking each other on your dryer," she began, with a deadpan expression on her face.

The eyes of the three older men immediately went to Ron, whose face had not been lifted from his hands; Lavender sat nonchalantly beside him, staring at her manicured nails as if she did not have a care in the world. Ginny continued, "Hermione lunged to separate the two and Lavender attacked her with a petrificus totalus, which Fred reversed and then he hit Ron square in the face. Ron then tried to retaliate and hit Hermione instead of Fred, which is why she is going to have a brand new shiner in the morning. Lavender then started beating on Hermione who was on the ground and the two boys were fist fighting, and that's when Larissa found us all; she caught us in some psychic attack...it was one of the scariest things I have ever felt, like my throat was being crushed by an invisible hand and we were being lifted into the air. Thank goodness you came in Sirius, otherwise I don't think she would have ever let go."

"I can't stay here to endure this," Fred blurted out, standing. "I'll be at mum's Gin – she needs to know what's going on."

"Fred, don't tell her tonight," Remus pleaded. "It will break the woman's heart. Can we at least let Hermione process everything first?"

"She wasn't the only one hurt tonight," Harry interjected nodding in Fred's direction.

"Ah it's alright Harry; this has been a long time coming. You're right Remus, I'll keep my mouth shut for now" Fred stated, leaving the room without needing to say goodbye.

Turning to the rest of the group, Sirius focused on Ron, his anger slowly rising at the coward that destroyed his beautiful friend's heart. "Ron and Lavender, I expect you to be out of here tonight. You're no longer welcomed at Grimmauld."

Lavender got up with no hesitation, but Ron remained seated. Finally lifting his head from his palms, he stared Sirius dead in the face and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Get the hell out of my sight"

Ron left, following Lavender upstairs to gather their things.

...

Draco knocked on the door to Hermione's sanctuary from the turmoil downstairs. When no reply was uttered, he entered and saw Jasmine pulling a t-shirt over Hermione's stunned body.

"Mione," he began. When she heard his voice, her dead eyes met his as she walked closer to him. He smoothed down her tear-soaked hair, and brushed a fresh drop from her cheek.

"Please stay," she whispered. "I don't want to sleep alone."

Draco looked at Jasmine.

"I trust you will be okay with this?" she asked the blonde wizard. He nodded, and she left to check on Tonks.

"Please stay" she whispered again after Draco had shut the door.

"Mione, I will do anything for you tonight. It is taking every fibre of my being not to go and murder that ginger prick right now. I am here for you and you alone," he replied as he led her to the giant bed. He lifted back the sheets and she climbed in; Draco lay beside her fully clothed and on top of the blankets. He placed an arm around the trembling brunette; "you will be okay love" he whispered and kissed her forehead. "Relax your tired self." She felt so spent and could not physically cry anymore; the only thing she could do was fall asleep.

...

After hearing the front door close behind the adulterers, Sirius let out a small sigh to relieve the tension in his body. Jasmine entered the room and Sirius' face turned apologetic. "Baby, I'm so sorry..." her finger touched his lips to quiet him,

"You know unnecessary apologies make me angry," she smiled. "Monsieur Lupin, your wife is in your bed, passed the hell out," she said with a laugh.

"Well, better get hangover remedies ready for tomorrow. How's Hermione?"

"I left her with Monsieur Malfoy. Just leave them be eh? He's not an idiot, he cares about her." And with that, she led Sirius out of the room by the hand. Remus looked at the sleeping Larissa in the chez-lounge.

"I feel bad leaving her here," he said turning to Severus.

"She won't be alone, I'll sleep on this couch," he replied stretching out on the loveseat.

"Thanks Sev, means a lot."

"Hey I'm just glad I don't have to deal with Mrs Lupin in the morning," he scoffed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Severus woke with a heavy feeling, and as his eyes opened, he was met with the top of a head of raven-black hair. A smile stretched across his face, remembering their flirty banter the night before. He stroked her bare arm, yearning to do more than just touch the ivory skin.

"Mmm" she stirred, grabbing his hand and moving it across her stomach. "Morning handsome," she said with a sultry morning voice.

"Well gorgeous, how did you end up here?" he asked.

"You were having a bad dream and talking in your sleep. I found you a blanket and crawled on top of you to calm you down. I guess it worked, you didn't utter another peep."

The embarrassment flashed across Severus' face; _she heard him talking in his sleep, what the hell did he say?_

"I can hear from your heartbeat that you're starting to get either anxious or horny; I'm hoping it's the latter, because the former is unwarranted." She shifted her head and he looked into her blood-red eyes. Their faces inched closer and finally Severus got to taste her soft lips. Slipping her velvety tongue between his teeth, they began to fully embrace one another. Her leg shifted on top of him and his arousal was evident under her knee.

Just as her hand was inching its way down his stomach, Remus walked into the room.

"Ah, sorry Sev," he said with a laugh. "Just wanted to let you know breakfast is ready." He left giggling to himself as Severus let out a groan.

...

Hermione woke later than usual with a full-on migraine from last night. She rolled over and found Draco, ever the gentleman, peacefully sleeping beside her. He looked so serene in his slumber; not like Ron, who snored like a jackhammer. _Ron! That fucking wanker_, she thought to herself. _He deserves the slut he chose...but why didn't she see that they were drifting apart?_

Tears started streaming down her face again and her quiet agony was released into the pillow under her head. Draco woke at her movement – he had all night. He knew that he was in a compromising situation last night and did not want her to misinterpret his intentions.

He stroked her back as she rolled over to meet his gaze. "Thank you," she said, wiping her face. "I didn't want to be alone last night." A pale purple bruise was appearing on her cheek and her eye had puffed a little from the impact.

"Understandably," he replied, not moving his hand from her back. "Do you feel up to some breakfast in bed?" he asked, smelling Kreacher's buffet being cooked downstairs.

"Maybe just a coffee" she said. Draco nodded and leaned over to kiss her head.

"I'll be back in a moment."

...

At the kitchen table, everyone sat in silence as Draco entered.

"How is she?" Remus asked, grateful that Draco was still dressed in the clothes from the night before.

"A little worse for wear," he replied pouring a cup of coffee and grabbing a bowl of fruit. "She's not up to seeing anyone just yet, but I'll let her know you're all worried."

"Thanks" Sirius said with a polite smile. He then looked over at Larissa, whose hand was rested on Severus' knee and smiled further at the thought of the two of them together. Jasmine got up from the table and turned to Sirius. "Darling, I have to get going, I have a shoot in a few hours."

"Thanks again babe, I'll walk you out." When they had left the room, Larissa looked at Severus, "shoot?"

"Jasmine is an haute-couture model" he smiled. "Sirius sure knows how to pick them."

"Well I think your taste isn't that awful either," Remus joked, winking at Larissa.

"Shut your snout you dumb brute," she blushed. "Where's your girl?"

"She left early this morning to pick Teddy up from the grandparents" he replied. "She said with all the bad juju last night she realized how much she missed him and wanted to be with him."

"And you stayed?" Larissa asked. Remus hung his head and let out a frustrated sigh. "We got into a bit of a spat this morning, nothing to worry about." The awkward silence that followed his words was broken by a yelp from Severus; Larissa had dug her nails into the skin on his leg.

"Ah Lucifer," she blushed. "Where the fuck is my purse?" It was retrieved with Remus' accio spell and Larissa's shaky hands rummaged through it until she found the solid gold tin. Out popped two synth-pills and she threw them in her mouth. Severus stared at the woman and saw her immediately calm down after taking the pills. "Well this explains a lot," he smiled. "When were you going to tell me you're a vampire?"

"Ah well, I figured that would come up if I ever transformed in front of you" she joked, rubbing his leg where she had mauled him minutes before. "Sorry about that"

"No bother, I have endured much worse in my lifetime," he smirked. He took her hand in his and she felt more at ease. Severus could feel her slipping into his mind through the physical contact – _what was she looking for?_

Remus excused himself to leave for home and passed Sirius in the hall. "Well, interesting night last night, eh Padfoot?"

"Never a dull moment," he remarked. "I'm going to save Mrs Weas...er, Hermione from Draco in a minute, I assume you're off?"

"Yeah, might be back next weekend – we'll see how the atmosphere is at home." Remus replied, gloomily heading upstairs to change. Sirius hated to see him down like that, and lately the fights between them were escalating; as much as he would like his best friend to be around more often, he knew it would be at a cost to their marriage.

"Well my darling, I have work to attend to unfortunate as it is to leave you," Severus began. "I do hope your stay here is not too short?"

"Don't worry love, I'm not going to go running off after last night; you've given me quite a good reason to stick around here for a bit longer." Larissa beamed. With a little peck on his lips she smiled and walked out the front door, past her brother without saying a word. Sirius caught Severus before he left and patted him on the back.

"Well Sev, of course you know, this means we need to have a little talk."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ginny woke to find Harry sitting in an armchair close to the bay window in their room. The London fog was lifting and Harry watched the sunrise deep in thought.

"Morning," she murmured while stretching out in the big four-poster bed. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not really, no" he replied without looking at her. The room fell silent until she moved the covers off of her to get up. Ginny walked over at sat on Harry's lap, her legs falling over the arm of the chair.

"Talk to me," she whispered, kissing his temple.

"I honestly thought that of all our friends, Hermionie and Ron would be together forever," he stated. "After all they went through, almost dying numerous times and remaining in love through it all...do vows not mean anything these days?"

"Harry, you know my brother is not the brightest crayon in the box. And I know that's no excuse for him to cheat, but it is a reason why he would fall for Lavender's manipulation."

"And Fred just gets left in the street – no explanation, no apologies; she was just using him."

"Well Fred certainly is not dumb, I assure you...like he said last night, this as a long time coming, I just think he didn't expect her to go back to Ron."

Harry sat contemplating the man he thought to be his honourable best friend. Where was the loyal Gryffindor he fought year after year alongside? His heart broke for Hermione and he doubted he could even look her in the face today. In some screwed up way, he felt guilty for the way Ron acted – and he had no part in the whole mess.

Just then, Ginny saw a small black velvet box beside Harry's cup of tea. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she stood up.

"Harry, is this what I think it is?"

Snapping out of his trance, Harry looked to where she was pointing. "Yes, but I know now is not the best time to do this..." Ginny picked up the box and opened it – inside was the most perfect ring she had ever laid eyes on. Tears welled up as she placed the ring on her finger. Harry watched her fall in love with the trinket and a smile passed over his face. "I had a whole speech memorized, but..." Ginny had pressed her lips to his. She kissed him with every ounce of her being and when they finally came up for air she whispered "yes" in his ear.

...

Larissa was outside enjoying her breakfast cigarette, thinking about her interaction with the demure man she met only last night, when a blue station wagon pulled up behind her Ferrari. Throwing the butt onto the street, she walked over to the passenger side door to help the very pregnant Angelina out of the car.

"Morning Larissa, Merlin we had a rough night, Fred came home and got Molly all worked up and now we need a place to sleep to get away from her. I'm sorry sweetie, but your mother gets a pitch to her voice when she's upset that irritates me to the core."

George laughed, "and this is why I love this woman."

"Well I can't say we had any better of a night here," began Larissa. "Let's get you inside and we'll explain everything."

Harry and Ginny joined the table for breakfast – they were the only two people stifling their happiness in the gloomy setting. Ginny agreed to not wear the ring until they were comfortable enough announcing to their friends their engagement.

Larissa escorted the other Weasleys in and a space was created at the table for Angelina; everyone jumped to their feet to help.

"Guys, I know I look like a whale, but I'm not fragile. Can someone please tell me why Fred came to the Burrow late last night?" she asked, moving a hand across her swollen torso to calm the baby's movement. The furtive glances shared by everyone caused Angelina's heart to stop; why didn't anyone want to tell her? Hermione arrived at the table in a zombie-like fashion, with Draco following close behind carrying empty dishes.

George noticed right away that Hermione was not alright. "Hermione, hon, are you feeling alright? You look a bit broken."

Hermione looked up at him, and the sight of her swollen face and the defensive marks on her arms made everyone's heart weep. She sat down across from George and Angelina and placed her hand in Larissa's. "One step at a time love," she whispered as Hermione took a deep breath before relaying the events of the previous night. After her calm narration of Ron's betrayal and the fight that ensued, George and Angelina sat agape at the rest of the people sitting around her.

"It's funny, a couple of weeks ago, he and I were talking about starting our own family." Hermione laughed to herself. "I have no idea when this whole affair started, nor do I think I even want to know."

George looked to his wife, who was now fuming with anger. "Angel, calm down honey, everyone is alright."

"No, everyone is not alright, where the fuck does your brother get off? Poor Fred, if I wasn't so bloody exhausted all the time, I would have had the patience to let him talk to me last night. By Merlin, the next time I see that bastard, he won't know what..." her sentence was interrupted by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

"Hon?" George asked, his face dropping when he looked between her legs. Larissa's eyes grew big at the smell of blood dancing in the air.

"Get her to a hospital," she said to Harry as she took a few cautions steps back. Sirius could tell it was affecting her and grabbed her hand, apparating the two of them to his bedroom. He slammed the door and magically sealed it before returning to the chaos downstairs.

"Don't think that your pitiful magic will hold me dear brother," Larissa laughed in a demonic voice. He could hear her thrashing about as she was transforming but he knew he needed to get Angelina out of his house – and quick.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Angelina was rushed to St Mungo's and immediately taken into surgery; the bleeding had gotten stronger by the time they arrived. George, Ginny and Harry remained in the waiting room, getting updates from a nurse every fifteen minutes. Molly burst into the hospital room with Arthur trying to keep up behind her.

"Georgie! What in Merlin's name happened? First you two leave without giving me a straight reason why, and now I'm getting a phone call from Sirius saying that my daughter-in-law is being rushed here for surgery?"

"Mum, she will be fine, she just got her blood pressure up a little too high and something tore. They have the best neo-natal surgeon in the hospital working on her right now."

"It could be the best doctor in the world for all I care – if either of them doesn't survive this..." Molly failed to finish her sentence as all the blood drained from her face and she went limp.

"Oh for shit's sake," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. He caught her before she hit the ground and put her on a chair. "Glad something shut her up."

Ginny let out a nervous laugh and Harry met her eyes. She was the strongest woman he knew but even she was shaken by the whole ordeal. He grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead; their future goddaughter was in danger and neither of them could do anything about it.

...

After everyone left to St. Mungo's, Sirius called Molly and then immediately called Severus; if anyone could deal with a blood-hungry vampire, it was him.

Draco and Hermione were pacing the sitting room, waiting for someone to do something. Draco stopped moving for a minute and looked at Hermione's beaten face. "Mione, hun, you haven't seen yourself in the mirror yet have you?"

"I can feel how bad my face looks right now, I don't even need to see a mirror," she said, letting out a nervous laugh. "Is it that bad though?"

"Well, it doesn't suit you much, I can't look into your beautiful brown eyes," he said stepping closer to her. With a wave of his wand, the swelling in her face receded, but the purple bruise remained – it was now becoming a dark, almost violet colour. He ran his fingers through the curls of hair that were framing her face, staring into her eyes, "there's my gorgeous girl." Hermione blushed and touched his hand on her face and held it there for a serene moment.

That moment was broken when Sirius joined them, pale as a ghost and grabbed the two of them by the arm. "You need to get somewhere safe," he said. The firm hold he had on them only caused further worry.

"What is happening with Larissa?" Draco asked; he had witnessed Sirius removing her from the room when Angelina was injured.

"She went into bloodlust from Angelina, right?" Hermione asked, realizing the gravity of the situation. Just then, the bedroom door upstairs burst open, which was followed by a quick scream from Hermione as she grabbed Draco's hand in fear. Larissa floated out of the destroyed room and stopped to take a deep breath, "where the fuck did that delicious smell go? Uterine blood is my favourite; I haven't fed on a fetus in years..." Hermione's other hand leapt up to cover her mouth at the tone of Larissa's voice; she sounded positively demonic. The three of them remained completely silent, frozen and unable to move in fear that the transformed vampire would find them.

No sooner had that sad thought passed through their heads, than door to the room that they were hiding in slowly opened and Larissa entered, revealing to them her true nature. "Sirius, you didn't honestly think you could hide with that teasing heartbeat of yours surrendering you?" she said, watching them through darkened eyes as a malicious smile passed across her face. "I fell asleep to that tantalizing rhythm many nights, and now I shall devour ever last beat of it."

The two men had their wands pointed at her, anticipating the attack, when Severus calmly entered the room. "Put them away," he said, not taking his eyes off of the terrifying woman whom he shared a couch with the night before. "She is impervious to magic at the moment. Hermione you need to leave."

"But I want to stay," Hermione replied with a pout. "Larissa needs me to stay, she needs me..." Hermione had a dreamy grin on her face as she began to walk towards the vampire with her arms outstretched. Her tone caused Sirius to break his glare on Larissa to look at the change in Hermione's demeanour.

"Fuck, Draco get her out of here, she is being glamoured," Sirius ordered. Draco moved to grab Hermione and apparate far away, but Larissa was quicker; she snatched the girl up and stood behind her. Staring at Draco, she licked Hermione from clavicle to chin bone. "Tut tut boy, do you mean to deny me my darling blood bag?" she asked, as her eye teeth grew in excitement of feasting on her prey.

"Larissa, I know you wouldn't fathom the thought of hurting Hermione if you were thinking clearly. You don't want to do this," Severus said, his heart nearing a stop in fear of what she could do to the girl she held captive.

"Don't worry, you pathetic human, your turn will come after I drink this one dry." Larissa said as a snarl escaped her red lips and she bit into Hermione's flesh.

Sirius lunged at Larissa, tearing her from Hermione and pushing her into the wall behind them. Hermione fell with a sickening thump to the ground and Draco immediately grabbed her, apparating them away, regretting that he wasn't able to do so before. When Larissa picked herself up off the ground, she traced her finger across the fresh blood that was around her mouth and licked it off of her manicured nails. "That, my brother, was a foolish thing to do."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

George looked up as a tall red-headed doctor entered wearing dark blue scrubs and more noticeably, a smile on her lips. He stood to greet her, searching her face for the root of her happiness.

"Mr Weasley I presume?" she asked, to which he replied with a curt nod. "The surgery went well, your wife had ruptured an artery in her uterus – it's common but could have been dangerous. The baby was becoming distressed from the trauma so we had to perform an emergency c-section to remove her and find the source of the bleed. Everyone is fine and resting in their room, I can take you there now."

George let out a sigh of relief and shook the woman's hand, before turning to Harry, Ginny and Arthur who all returned the look of satisfaction that he had. He followed the doctor to the recovery room, as she began to explain the at-home care Angelina would need to undergo. Just as they left, Molly began to stir out of her unconscious state. Arthur woke her further and informed her about the good news. Molly shed happy tears as they got up to find their new grandchild.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, "that was a bit intense, eh Gin?"

"Wouldn't be a proper Weasley birth if it wasn't," she laughed. "Fred and George themselves were quite the delivery, so I'm told. Mum said that..." she was interrupted as she saw an incoming trauma patient flash past her and a recognizable blonde-haired man soaked in blood paused as they carted his companion through to an operating theatre.

"Draco?"

...

Larissa woke with a strange feeling; pain. She could not remember the last time she felt this much pain all over her body and as she was roused further, she could feel the cold floor underneath her on the bare skin of her back. She blinked a few time staring at the ceiling and the cracks of her ribs repairing themselves shot like bullets through the silence. As she sat up, a gash across her abdomen promptly sealed itself and she got a better look at the chaos surrounding her.

Two bodies lay on the floor at her feet. Sirius was lying in a pool of his own blood – fresh wounds spilling more out by the second. Larissa leapt to this side, "Sirius? Sirius wake up! Oh fuck, Sirius please" she pleaded holding his chest.

Severus woke an immediately pointed his wand at her. She looked up with bloody tears streaming down her face. "Severus, are you alright?"

"Get away from him" he replied, staring at the defeated woman holding her dying brother. His clothed were tattered and there was blood dripping from a head wound he could not feel anymore. The anger emanating through those four short words caused Larissa's dead heart to sink, as she asked, "did I do this?"

"Just get away."

"Please Severus, I can heal him – and you – just trust me." Her fangs popped out and pierced her wrist before Severus could retort. She held her wrist to Sirius' mouth and let the fresh blood drip down his throat. A few moments passed before he began to cough and sputter. His eyes opened to see Larissa holding his head on her lap and looking paler than she usually did. He felt his wounds repairing and once he was strong enough, he sat up and embraced his sister.

"Lamb chop, sweetie it's okay, it was all an accident, please don't cry," he whispered into her hair. She sobbed further into his shoulder before remembering that Severus needed to be healed as well. He was sitting propped up against a couch, his wand still firmly gripped in his hand.

"Sev, let her heal you. I know it doesn't sound tasty, but her blood..."

"Don't come near me," he spouted, a trail of blood escaping his mouth. He touched his wand to his torso and magically repaired his internal injuries, never breaking eye contact with Larissa. After he felt like the damage control was done, he relaxed and fell asleep still holding onto the wand; refusing to relinquish his only means of defence should she decide to attack again.

Larissa's heart was broken; he did not even want her to touch him, if even to save his life - the way he looked at her with such disgust and fear made her want to disappear. Sirius wiped her face clean and asked, "Do you feel okay? Did you want me to get your pills? I could call Kreacher and let you eat him instead."

She laughed at the thought of torturing him, then made a face at how vile his blood must taste. "Sirius, can you make Severus stay unconscious for a few minutes?" she asked. "I mean so that he won't be able to hear or feel anything?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Just do it please," she said, getting up and crawling to where he was sitting. She bit the wound on her arm open again and let her blood drip down his throat as she had before. There was no emotion shown on her face, although there was an immense feeling of guilt and sadness burrowing deep inside her lifeless corpse. After she saw his head wound start to close, she lifted her arm from his mouth and got up, not uttering a word to Sirius, who's heart broke at the sight of his crushed sister. When she had left the room, he lifted Severus onto the couch and made him comfortable; he understood not to tell a soul what she did for him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. She heard the figure beside her let out a sigh of relief. As her eyes focused, she saw it was Draco sitting at her bedside, holding her hand and staring into her groggy eyes. She went to sit up, but the blinding pain in her neck was screaming at her not to move.

"Draco?" she said with a grimace. "What happened, are we in the hospital?"

"Shhh, just rest Mione, how are you feeling; any different than before?" he asked, pale as a ghost. Hermione let out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the question, immediately grabbing her neck in pain. Draco could see her putting two and two together as her face fell. "She bit me, didn't she?"

"Yeah, I got you here as fast as I could, but I didn't know what she would do to you, I panicked and hesitated, I'm so…" he paused as he witnessed a smile creep across her face.

"Draco, I'm not a vampire," she said with a grin. "That's not how it works."

"Oh thank Merlin, I was going to start drawing the blinds and eating loads of garlic," he laughed, regaining his composure. A Healer knocked on the door, "Mrs Weasley, glad to see you are awake. There is a group of people camping out in the waiting room that will be happy to hear the news. Mr Malfoy, if you don't mind I have to give her an examination…"

"Oh he can stay, its fine," Hermione said, letting go of his hand. "He did save my life after all."

"Well, I'd like to think I had a hand in it too," said the Healer. "If you're sure." She then began poking and prodding Hermione's body, checking her pupils and changing the dressing on her neck wound. "Now, we couldn't magically fix the bite mark, our potions don't have the ability to cure mythological wounds, but I can give you something to relieve the pain and remove the bruises if you'd like."

"That would be great thanks."

"Can I ask if all of these wounds are from the attack? The ones on your arms seem defensive and the bruise on your face looks to be a few days fresh."

"No, the bite was the only thing that happened last night," Draco replied. "The bruise is from her husband"

"Draco!" Hermione scowled.

"It's true Mione, he beat you."

"He threw a punch at the wrong person, it was intended for someone else, he didn't mean it," she said, as quickly as possible to the Healer, who was not too impressed by what she had just heard.

"Alright Mrs Weasley, I will get the potions you need, and the food trolley will arrive soon. Just rest for now," she said, leaving the room.

"Draco, she didn't need to know that."

"Maybe, but you need to acknowledge it. He punched you in the face and even that didn't stop him from beating on his own brother. That should have been the end of the ridiculous fight; Lavender was no prized pig either."

"Just leave it be please," Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes. "It's none of your damn business." With that, Draco stood, kissed her forehead and turned to leave the room.

"I'll go get Ginny to come in, and let everyone know that you're awake. Get better soon love."

Larissa sat in the middle of her bed, with the covers drawn up over her knees; her head was resting in her hands with tears sliding down her arms. How many more reasons did she need to just get up and leave her brother's house and not come back; she nearly attacked a pregnant woman, then bit her own friend Hermione and beat the living shit out of her brother and…Severus. There was nothing she could think of to make up for all the fear and hurt she caused since she had been in Grimmauld. Just as she was about to pack her suitcase, there came a faint knock at the door.

"Larissa, hon, its Remus."

"Please, I really don't want to talk to anyone right now…"

Regardless of her answer, Remus entered the room and looked at the dishevelled woman before him. He reached out to hold her hand but she just turned and continued shoving clothes into the massive suitcase lying on her bed. He stepped forward and grabbed both of her hands, pulling her onto his lap as he sat in the chair next to the window.

She fought to get away, but his arms around her just felt so nice and comforting that she erupted into tears, sobbing into his shirt. He sat there, stroking her silky hair and rocking ever so slightly as she let her feelings out.

"Please stay Larissa, it wasn't your fault, and everyone knows that. No one is angry at you – Sirius told me that Hermione was laughing when she woke this morning; Draco apparently thought that she was going to turn into a vampire." Larissa giggled at the naïve boy, and then turned to look in her friend's eyes.

"How am I ever supposed to face anyone ever again? Especially Hermione and Draco; that must have been frightening for the two of them."

"Oh they have seen their fair share of pants-shitting situations," he laughed. "You have been off human blood for so long; the fact that you had enough control to get Sirius to remove you from the situation is brave in itself. Things just got out of hand quickly and Hermione was the weakest one to prey on. Sirius is absolutely worried sick about you downstairs. He has Jasmine making you all sorts of food – even though you can't even taste it – and ordering Kreacher around to make sure no one disturbs you. I don't think he knows how to face you, how to help you…how to fix you."

"I have been asking myself those same questions all day; I ruined a perfectly happy time for this family – the birth of George and Angelina's firstborn. What did she have by the way?"

"A girl," he smiled. "They named her Roxanne. And don't for a second think that you ruined anything by being here. Ginny and Hermione treat you like the older sister that they never had. You keep Sirius and I happy by just being yourself. Harry is now acquainted with another of his parents' dearest friends. You brought so much well-needed joy to this house, and you don't even realise it; that's what breaks my heart about you – you help unquestionably, make friends unknowingly and love unconditionally, even after everything you have been through."

"I doubt any of them will want to call me their friend after yesterday."

"Well, I'm going to go visit Hermione at St Mungo's in a bit, I have to talk to Sirius about something…gravely important…but you are welcome to come if you'd like?"

"Do you think she will even want to see me? I'm the reason she is in the hospital, and everyone else will be there. It just seems like a horrible idea."

"Go take a shower, clean yourself up and get dressed. If anything you are coming for the car ride," he turned and left the room as Larissa gathered her thoughts.

"If anything I can apologize for turning her neck into a juice box."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione sat in her hospital bed listening to the soothing sounds of the machines around her; the room was laden with cards and flowers and even a balloon or two. She had not even been in the hospital for a full day, yet a new bouquet of flowers appeared every so often, magically sent to her with well wishes. She read every card and made a mental note to thank them later; secretly she was hoping to see Ron's name scrawled illegibly across one. Even though she hated him, it would be nice to see that the past nine years meant something to him.

All the visitors had gone, just as the sun was setting behind the tree line. The only thing that was preventing Hermione from closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep was the pain in her neck; she did not remember anything about the attack, only to the point where Larissa entered the room. She racked her brain trying to remember getting bitten, apparating to the hospital, _anything_. Everyone she saw today had the same sad, scared look on their face; apparently no one had seen a vampire bite before nor understood how to comfort someone who had been that brutally attacked.

A knock came and Remus quietly entered with that same sad smile. Behind him was Sirius, sheepishly grinning to see her alive and well, but terrified of what would happen when she saw…

"You can come in too Larissa." Hermione said with the best smile she could muster. Larissa snuck in behind her brother wearing her tell-tale black dress and popping more synth-pills. Sirius grabbed her hand and squeezed it in comfort.

"Now I understand this may seem odd, but I know for a fact that this will help." Remus smiled as he passed Hermione a small wrapped rectangle. Hermione carefully unwrapped the gift and chuckled as she lifted out a chocolate bar. "You do know the way to a woman's heart."

Sirius nudged Larissa closer as he sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "Darling, you have to get better soon. The house is empty without your laughter."

"I'm trying Sirius, I really am. The healer said when I replenish my blood levels and regain my strength I can have someone take me home…" she trailed off. "I don't even know where home is at this point. With all the commotion lately I forgot that Ron got thrown out of Grimmauld with Lavender. They're probably together right now in my house." She began to cry quietly in front of the two men, heartbroken that she was thinking about that at a time like this. The silence was shortly broken.

"May I speak to Hermione alone please?" asked Larissa, finally swallowing her fear. After hundreds of years of being 'alive', she had never been more afraid in her life. Sirius and Remus both looked to Hermione, who replied with a curt nod and wiped the tears from her face. They left the room, each giving her a kiss on a cheek and a pat on the shoulder to Larissa.

"I don't know where to begin," Larissa uttered in barely a whisper, unable to look at Hermione.

"The fact that you came is a good start," she replied. "That's more than I can say for a few people in my life."

"Hermione, I'm serious, I have no idea how to apologize for what I did to you…I could have killed you."

"Don't think I haven't realized that," Hermione spat, a little more angrily than she would have liked. Larissa cringed at the tone in her friend's voice.

"I understand that what we had before is no more," she started, choking back tears. "But I will not leave this room until I apologize whether you accept it or not."

Hermione sat silently, her heart breaking at the sight of her friend; she hated herself for not being able to remember what happened, to know why her friend was so distraught. Blood red tears began to trickle down Larissa's face as she looked Hermione in the eyes.

"I am sorry for the manner in which I behaved, I am not an animal, nor do I enjoy when there is an opportunity to compare me to one but my actions were nothing but barbaric. I hope that someday in the future we may be able to rekindle what once was and I understand that I should remove myself from your presence in order to do so…I should remove myself from everyone but Sirius refuses to let me go; damn him for caring. I've ruined the friendships that I had and…" Severus' face flashed through her memory and caused her to stop. "I cannot imagine the pain and fear you felt, mine is but a drop in the ocean in comparison. Just know that I did not attack you out of hate, or anger or any other feeling; I was not the woman you know but a monster in her skin. I love you like you were my own blood and will eternally hate myself for my lack of control that resulted in your injury."

Hermione listened to every brutally honest word the vampire said and understood the gravity of the situation; the fact that she was forcing herself to be in a hospital – the holy grail for vampires – as well as put herself in a position where if anyone found out she was her attacker that there would be pressing action. All of this made it clear that Larissa had nothing further to loose and was bearing her soul for forgiveness.

"Larissa," Hermione said, reaching for her hand. "You are one scary bitch when you are out of control and I know that it isn't you, it's the bloodlust talking. I understand that you are scared that everyone hates you but I can tell you for certain that I do not. I wish I could remember what happened last night, but I physically can't and I think you did it on purpose…you glamoured me so I wouldn't remember." Larissa let out a few sobs and nodded. "You protected me even though you wanted to see me suffer. For that, I can forgive you from the bottom of my heart. I cannot stand to lose such a strong and loyal friend right now – I need you and Ginny more than anyone else."

Larissa's face said everything as she laid at Hermione's feet, holding her hand and repeating "I'm sorry" over and over through the telekinetic bond. Hermione brushed the hair from Larissa's face as she sobbed into the blankets beneath her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few days had passed since Hermione had been released from the hospital. Draco had volunteered to take her 'home'; it was only fitting since he had visited her each day she was there. Sirius allowed her to stay at Grimmauld while she sorted everything out and she was beyond thankful for that. Ginny was constantly by her side keeping her company and making her laugh, while Larissa stayed up at night with her listening to her cry.

One evening Ginny returned back to Grimmauld after visiting with her parents. Harry understood it to be a "Weasley-only" affair and stayed up that night to greet her when she came home. Ginny knocked on their bedroom and entered, looking absolutely exhausted.

"Hey gorgeous," Harry began, smiling as he closed his book. She slumped over and collapsed onto the bed near his feet.

"Merlin that was awful," Ginny said, muffled by the sheets her face was pressed into. "If I had to hear mum go on about Ron for much longer I would have hexed myself deaf." She crawled over to her side of the bed before rolling over and placing her head on her fiancée's chest.

"That bad huh," Harry laughed. "Guess the family took the divorce announcement to heart then."

"I think mum was just upset that Hermione didn't give Ron the chance to work it out. I understand where she is coming from, Hermione calling a lawyer in the hospital and all, but he had a full-out affair…like this went on for months."

"Was he there tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he showed his ugly mug. He told the whole family everything, when he started seeing her and why…and then dropped a major bombshell on all of us; Lavender's pregnant."

"What?" exclaimed Harry. "Who is the father?"

"Well, that's the thing. She was fucking both of my brothers at the same time…apparently she is keeping the baby. Bill and Charlie both said that whomever is the father better get themselves ready to pay up for it; Lavender will not let a day go by where she has to support herself financially, not while she has this 'golden ticket' growing in her. Fuck, how did my family get so messed up?"

"Does Hermione know?" asked Harry.

"Doubt it, but you're not even supposed to know, so keep a lid on it. How were things here while I was gone?"

"Not too bad, Draco finally stopped hanging around here. Don't you think it's a bit much for him to move in on her so shortly after she ended it with Ron? I mean, seriously, Hermione hasn't even signed the divorce papers yet and he's spent every moment he can with her."

"I think his intentions are good Harry, he was there when she was attacked, and had to take her lifeless body to St Mungo's. I can only assume there is a bit of guilt mixed into his need to be around her. Oh, Angelina and George are coming 'round to bring the baby for a visit with Hermione…forgot to warn her. I'll mention something at breakfast I guess, I'm too exhausted."

"Hopefully not too tired," grinned Harry as he tugged on her shirt. "I've been thinking about you far too much to let you fall asleep just yet." She lifted her head and met his cheeky grin with her lips as she moved to sit up. Harry could all but reach over to the bedside lamp before her shirt hit the floor.

The next morning, Sirius and Larissa were in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He felt an incessant need to keep his sister close lately; it was as if she was walking through fog everywhere – a few days ago he watched her accidentally walk outside for a cigarette without her protective clothing. She had put far too many walls up that he couldn't read what the problem was, regardless of how long he held her. He assented to the fact that she would talk to him when she wanted, but it didn't hurt to keep an eye on her just in case.

Remus entered, following the smell of fresh coffee and sat at the table yawning "morning" to his friends. Larissa brought over a fresh cup and kissed his cheek before she sat beside him. "Did you stay here again last night?"

"Might be for a while longer as well," he scoffed, taking a sip from the mug – she had made it perfectly. "Mmm, whoever gets to wake up to your coffee for the rest of their life will die a happy man." Her face fell at the thought. She hadn't seen or heard from Severus in over a week; by now she knew that he had run away and never looked back. "Sorry love, I didn't think before I said it," he muttered, realising she looked a bit hurt. "Come on, cheer up now. That ship sailed, so what? Another will pass through and you won't even notice until it docks on your shore."

"Lucifer, Remus your metaphors never get annoying," she said sarcastically before placing her head on his shoulder. She knew he meant well, she just wasn't ready to let anyone in again. "You haven't seen him at the Ministry or anything huh?"

"Lamb chop, if he knew what was best for him he would come back and start over with you. He's always been a bit dim when it comes to his emotions – just give it time – and if he takes too long than its no one's fault but his," Sirius said with a reassuring smile. _Thank Merlin this is all she is upset about_, he thought to himself.

They sat enjoying each other's company when George entered the room carrying the most beautiful little bundle of love created. Roxanne could be heard gurgling to herself in her daddy's arms. "Hello everyone," he said, waving little Roxie's hand for her. Sirius was up in an instant to see the princess.

"George, you did good," he smiled as he took the little baby from his arms.

"I think I did most of the work thank you very much," Angelina smirked entering the room. "Oh and thank you, in all honesty, for the little mobile to hang over her cradle Sirius. It's an absolute life saver, she sleeps through the night soundly." She gave Remus a hug and sat beside Larissa at the table. Larissa sat up and grabbed more synth-pills. "Sweetie, I'm not here to judge or get angry or hate anyone. You couldn't help yourself and you certainly didn't cause any pain on my part, so relax and breathe."

"I don't breathe," Larissa said, as she relaxed a little further with a laugh. She had gone into bloodlust in front of everyone…it was embarrassing as all hell and she was torturing herself worrying about what her new friends thought. She had just been introduced to her estranged brother's entire family and made a mess of it so quickly; all she wanted to do was run, but she had nowhere to go. This was the first time she felt remotely whole and returning to Transylvania would not help how she felt right now. Alucard never understood mortal-sympathizers, and cavorting with them was as big of a waste of time as the mainstreaming ideals to abolish feeding on humans, in his opinion. Returning to that tyrannical home would end Larissa's last remaining strands of human compassion, she could feel it.

Sirius noticed she was staring off, stuck in her own thoughts. "Why don't you two grab some breakfast and I'll take this little lady for a walk, hm?" He stared at Larissa and she knew to get up and follow him.

"I better go get dressed for the day," Larissa said shyly.

"Do you have to, I love seeing you in blue," Remus smiled as he watched her walk out of the room, refusing to reply. Remus gave a concerned look to Sirius, "she's not herself lately, where did the cheeky Larissa go?"

"Just act like nothing is wrong and she'll be fine, she always bounces back from sadness pretty quickly, don't worry. " Sirius said, walking out of the room with Roxie.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sirius walked upstairs to the library adjoining Hermione's room. She could be found there most days and today she was sitting in a large couch by the window.

"Brought you a surprise, darling," Sirius said quietly as he walked through the doorway. His voice woke her from her melancholy stare out the big bay window.

"Ooh, bring her here please!" she squealed as she sat upright and held her arms out. Sirius gently placed Roxanne in Hermione's lap and sat beside her, beaming at the stark change in behaviour from his friend. Hermione lit up at the sight of the baby and holding her only made her glow brighter. Larissa joined them, fully dressed and sat across from her brother. "You look well Mione" she said, smiling.

"Did you want a turn?" Sirius asked.

"No!" she replied, quicker than she meant to. "I mean, I'm happy for them and all, but babies creep the hell out of me. I'm terrified I'll break her," Larissa said with a laugh. "Besides, I doubt Hermione will give her up that quickly."

"You're damn right woman!" Hermione exclaimed, lifting Roxanne. "This one is never leaving me." She brought the baby up close to her face and gave her a few soft and sweet kisses on the nose. Roxanne smiled and opened her eyes, her little fingers curled in Hermione's long ringlets flowing down around her face.

Remus made his way up to the library to check on Hermione and found her with Roxanne; the sight made him stop at the doorway in awe. The light flowing around Hermione from the window behind her created the most heavenly glow. Her gorgeous smile was from ear to ear as she embraced Roxanne. No one else in the world existed at that moment as he watched her pour so much love onto the small child. He could have stayed there all day witnessing the serene woman and babe, but he was snapped back to reality when Angelina met him at the top of the stairs.

"Whatcha gawking at?" she asked, taking a bite out of the piece of bacon she was carrying. When she finally looked into the library she laughed and said, "so this is where you ended up Rox, I was getting worried that Sirius kidnapped you."

"Oh you should be more worried about this one stealing her, not me," Sirius stated, moving down the couch to let Angelina sit down. Remus slowly walked forward and sat beside Larissa without breaking eye contact. Larissa held his hand and thought, _stop staring at her ya dumb brute_.

_I can't help it, she looks so beautiful with that baby_, he thought back, and gave Larissa a confused look as to why he was even thinking these things. Larissa merely winked at him and put her head back on its familiar resting spot upon his shoulder.

"Remus, do you know when Tonks has a free night? I haven't had time to ask her myself, but I could use her help with a few new-mommy questions I have," Angelina asked, taking Roxanne back from Hermione's arms. The look of sadness that flashed across her face as the baby was taken nearly made Remus angry at Angelina for doing it. Larissa squeezed his hand when he didn't respond right away.

"Ah, sorry Ang, I have no idea actually…Dora and I haven't spoke without yelling at each other for the past few days," he replied, staring sadly at the floor.

"Is everything alright?" Sirius asked with a worried look on his face.

_No._ "Yes, just a bit of disagreement about time spent away from home is all. Work is making us a bit distant lately, and Teddy has been at her parents' while we're trying to work things out," he lied. Roxanne began to cry in hunger and their attention was thankfully removed from him. _She's ready to leave me Larissa_.

_Why don't you stay at home and try to work things out?_

_It isn't home anymore. Teddy is never there and Dora has accused me of cheating too many times. I have been nothing but faithful since before we were married. She's upset that I spend so much time here…with Hermione…and everyone else._

_The way you were staring at her before, maybe she has some validity to her worries._ Remus let go of her hand at that statement. He looked at her and a lump was caught in his throat as he excused himself, passing Ginny in the hallway. She entered the room and gasped.

"Shit Mione, I forgot to tell you the baby was coming for a visit. Hope Ang at least let you look at her – she is a bit of a dragon about Rox."

"Oh shut up Gin, she nearly refused to give her back. I only just got her," Ang laughed.

"See?" said Ginny, walking over and sitting with Larissa. She grinned at the vampire who politely smiled back. George came upstairs to collect his family shortly after.

"Damn, I should have brought the camera, you all look so happy," he said.

"There is one behind you on the bookshelf," Sirius said. "Come on girls, gather around – family photo!" he exclaimed cheerily.

"I can take it," Larissa offered sheepishly.

"No, you need to be included in it too babe," Angelina said, handing Roxanne back to Hermione. "You're not allowed to live life on the glum sidelines forever – Georgie will take it." She stood up and took Larissa's hand, pulling her over to sit on Sirius' lap on the couch.

"Everyone ready?" George asked. "3, 2, 1…" Click!

After everyone said their goodbyes and vacated the room, Hermione, Ginny and Larissa stayed on the couch, looking at the magically moving picture before them. The scene started out fine with a picture perfect group of people surrounding the baby, then all of a sudden everyone was laughing at each other; Sirius had jabbed his finger into Larissa's ticklish spots, Angelina overheard another one of Ginny's jokes and turned with an evil grin as she threw a pillow back and hit her in the face, and Hermione who was laughing at the girls had Roxanne in one arm and her other hand moved up to cover the bite marks on her neck.

"Jeeze Mione, you can hardly see them," Ginny remarked looking into her eyes.

"I just didn't want that memory to be associated with the picture. It looks just like it should – everyone happy, laughing, surrounding the baby with the love for each other and for her."

"Is that not what it's like now?" Larissa asked.

"It is, don't get me wrong. I just wanted you to have only happy pictures of your time here," she replied with a smile.

"Thanks girly," Larissa said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I want in on that too!" Ginny pouted, while laughing as she magically set up the camera to take another shot. Click!

The picture magically developed with the two women planting a big kiss on either side of the brunette's face and Hermione grinning with delight between them. Not a second later they erupt into laughter and smiles at each other.

Larissa shed a red tear down her cheek when she watched the picture move in front of her. Hermione duplicated the photos with a flick of her wrist and gave a copy of each photo to Ginny, Larissa and herself, before placing the originals on Sirius' writing desk. They then went downstairs following the delicious dinner smell wafting up the staircase.

Remus re-entered the library only moments after the three women left and was saddened to have missed them. He then noticed the pictures on the desk and picked them up to examine them.

The first made him laugh at the ridiculousness of his friends, and the second made his heart ache. He watched Hermione beautifully smile over and over again and found he was longing to make her smile like that. With that thought he dropped the photo, angry at himself and left in search of Sirius; he had to warn him about something, and it was now or never.


End file.
